


I Love You

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dating, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Barry tells Iris he loves her.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I have been very busy lately, so I haven't had time to write anything substantial. It kills me to go so long without writing anything for WestAllen, so I had to write this little drabble. It's short, but sweet. I hope you enjoy it.

Barry said it without realizing he’d said it. The words rolled off his tongue, free at last after years of being bit back. His tone was casual, his demeanor relaxed. Until, it dawned on him what he’d said.

Three little words: I love you. Barry had told Iris before, in different timeline, on different Earths, at different points in their lives. But this time was different. This was the first time Barry said “I love you.” since he and Iris began dating. 

Of course, it was implied during their conversation on Joe’s porch, even though it wasn’t explicitly said like it was in the porch conversation from the pre-Flashpoint timeline. Barry knew that Iris knew he loved her. Still, he felt embarrassed by his confession. Three days into their official relationship he’d dropped the L bomb.

Everything was just so perfect. Barry was feeling happy. Julian was decent to him in the lab and it seemed the metas were taking a night off terrorizing Central City. Barry sped over to Iris’ apartment with pizza and popcorn for a movie marathon. They cuddled under a fuzzy blanket. Iris made a stupid pun and Barry laughed. He was just feeling so good. That moment was everything he’d dreamed of. He finally had Iris, his best friend, his favorite person in the world, in his arms. Her head was resting on his chest as they laid on the couch. His hand roamed up and down her side. Barry felt relaxed, serene. It came out so naturally, “I love you.”

Now, he bit his cheek, staring at Iris with anxiety. She looked surprised, and Barry couldn’t tell if it was in a good way or a bad way. Had he said it too soon? He knew this relationship was it for him, but was he moving too fast for her to be comfortable with?

“Iris, can you please say something?” Barry begged. 

Iris just blinked.

Barry suddenly felt sweaty and claustrophobic under the blanket. He fought the urge to ran as fast and as far as he could. Iris kept looking at him with an unreadable expression. Barry felt like he was melting under her stare. 

Then, Iris surged up and kissed him. It was the kind of kiss they hadn’t shared since that day by the waterfront, their first kiss, the one only Barry could remember. It was deep, passionate, and expressed better words all those years of years of pinning. Time stopped, nothing else was real. The taste of her lips and the caress her tongue were all he could feel.

Barry needed to breath, but didn’t want to break the kiss. When Iris did, he gasped. When he opened his eyes, the world seemed to glow in a way it hadn’t before. Iris’ beautiful face was right in front of him, smiling.

“I love you too.”


End file.
